Father Brother Son
by Leah Raphael
Summary: We all love Eric and we all love Godric. We also know that they love each other. Here is a sweet,romantic yet steamy and sexy one shot of Godric and Eric. NC-17 MATERIAL AS ALWAYS! so consider yourself warned! A little longer than usual but still juicy!


WOHOO! So for all you wonderful people who added me to their favourite authors list, I'm back!

So this time I thought I would play around a character that we all love, but whose life on True Blood was tragically cut short. This character is of course...GODRIC! Yes we all love him so here he is, alive (well un-dead) and well. Now, more than we love Godric himself is how much we all love the relationship between Godric and Eric. So...why not write a story about it? This story takes place sometime before Eric and Godric became Sheriffs of their respective areas, it is set in a time where they are still together with no particular time or date.

Same instructions as always; read, review and ENJOY!

**NC-17 material **as always so ye be warned. Godric/Eric pairing and lots of vamp lovin' as always LOL

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF ALLAN BALL, CHARLAINE HARRIS AND HBO**...even if I would LOVE to own these boys

PS: A big hug and kiss to all the AMAZING people who reviewed and added both Remember what I told you and The best first date ever to their favourite stories list. As well as those who added me to their favourite authors list. I loves you all, you are the reason I write 3

ENJOY!

Father. Brother. Son

"Eric, come here" The tall, blonde Viking odyssey carried himself toward the shorter man with two swift strides. "I want to show you something." The shorter, brunette vampire moved with lightning speed to open a heavy metal window. The wind grazed across the face and hair of the shorter man, while barely tousling the open shirt of the taller man; emphasising the near two foot height difference. "Is it not the most beautiful thing you have laid eyes on?" the brunette implored.

The taller man grunted. "It is merely an ocean." The shorter man looked hurt. "Of course it is an ocean that also has...rocks and a beach" the blonde tried. Again the shorter man gave a look distain.

"Yes it is an ocean with beach and rocks, Eric. That is not the point." He inhaled a long deep breath with his nose, taking in the plethora of scents cascading from the ocean front. "Do you smell that? Look at the sky; do you see what makes this sky so special?" The shorter man continued.

Eric narrowed his eyes and poked his head further out the window, as if expecting something magical to pop out at him. "It, has...clouds?" The brunette shook his head disappointingly. "And a moon! The moon is full!" The shorter man let out a loud sigh and left the window, walking towards a large velvet couch. "Godric, it is an ocean at night. I am sorry but I don't see what is so special about it." Eric said sympathetically, looking over at his maker.

Godric sighed as he laid his small frame on the plush couch. "I knew you wouldn't." He looked up and saw the hurt sweeping across his child's beautiful face. "It is not your fault Eric, you should not feel bad" He let out a small smile as his child turned away from the window.

"What do you mean it's not my fault? That I don't see what's so special about a goddamn ocean?" Eric looked more angry than hurt.

"Eric, come sit with me" Godric said, his voice soft and calming as he patted the seat next to him. As Eric sat, he tried to explain. "My child, I have not raised you as I should. The reason you do not see the beauty in nature is my fault, not yours"

Eric's expression was a sharp combination of pain and confusion. "Godric, I don't know what you're talking about"

Godric placed a hand on the back of Eric's head, allowing his fingers to trail through his hair and down his cheek. "Eric, through the years since I turned you, I have not stopped to show you the importance of nature and life. I have only taught you how to survive. "

"What is more important than survival" Eric asked

"Living" Godric said simply, with an air of longing.

"Is that not the same thing?" Eric's bright blue eyes shone with confusion.

"Not at all. I have taught you simply to go through every day trying to get to tomorrow as if time means nothing. My child, all we have is time." He let a bright smile. "I should have taught you to slow down and enjoy the beauty of life"

"But we are dead"

"Not buried"

Eric slumped back into the couch. "So, you want us to live as through we would face death someday?" Godric gave a slight nod. "Like a human..." Eric's voice edged as he spoke. Godric's smile faded slightly as he saw the pain in Eric's face.

"Yes my child"

"But we are not"

"That does not mean the world must be dead to us because we are dead to it" He smiled brightly again. "We must embrace the heart of the world, especially because our own no longer beats"

Eric gave a sigh as he absorbed Godric's words. Godric took Eric's silence as a cue to continue. "We were human once my child, we do not have to forget everything about it. We are not monsters. "

The blonde cringed. "This is why you no longer drain?"

"At my age a vampire requires very little blood to survive." Godric looked in the eyes of his angelic prodigy. "But yes, I wouldn't drain even if I had to"

"Godric-"

"It is not necessary to inflict pain on those who do not deserve it Eric" Godric interrupted. "We should not live as though we are above goodness."

"Goodness?" Eric spat. "We are not of good, we are of evil! We are monsters it is in our nature to kill! You of all should know this!"

"Eric, please lower your voice. Try to understand what I am telling you." Godric's voice was gentle yet stern, like a parent's. "For those whose lives are as long as ours, we must take the time to make a pleasant impression. If we do not, our lives will be more tedious and long than you will ever imagine." He starred deep into the eyes of his child. "I was alive for over a thousand years before I made you, and in that time I performed deeds of unspeakable horror. But, our nature, as you said, can only drive us for so long before our conscience catches up. Now you are young and so this has not yet happened, but it will. I am sorry I did not teach you these things from the beginning, but I can no longer watch you develop into what I was. I want to stop you from becoming a monster" Godric's eyes began to slowly fill with bloody vampire tears. "I wish to save my sweet child from the pain with which I live."

Eric was taken aback by the sudden display of emotion. "Godric, why have you not shared this with me before?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react. I know how you are, you are rash and emotional. I did not want to lose you forever." Godric said so very softly

"Godric" Eric whispered, leaning down to look in his makers eyes while placing a hand on either side of Godric's face. "You are my maker, my father, my brother, my son. You are my life. I will never leave you." He gently took his makers hands in his "And I will do whatever it is that you ask of me. If stopping to enjoy the beauty of life, as you said, is what you wish, than I will respect your wishes. I want to be with you forever and I want that forever to be a happy one" Eric smiled softly at Godric, his own eyes welling with tears.

Godric's eyes shone with pride and Eric lowered his gaze. "But I am afraid I don't know how." Eric slumped next to Godric's legs on the floor and sighed. "I was a warrior before you made me and I naturally continued that state of mind afterward. Now, I don't know how to be any different"

Godric took Eric's chin in his hand and turned Eric to look at him. "My child, I have taught you how to fight. I will now teach you how to love." Godric smiled and gently tugged his child to his feet. His eyes shone with love as he slowly lead him to the bed in the next room.

The immaculate king sized bed was over flowing with plush pillows and covered in beautifully ornate silk linens. The solid oak, four poster frame was stained a rich ebony and strong enough to support the two vampires. Eric's pace slowed as he neared the bed's edge. "Godric-"With inhuman speed Godric was on the bed, his shirt off and at Eric's feet.

"My love" he spoke softly but with a subtle growl "I wish to show you it is not only oceans and flowers you must love" Eric's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his maker; The sight of the ancient tattoos, the smell of the sweat rolling down the angelic curves of his muscles. Eric took in a deep inhale, an unneeded action but one he found himself doing when he got flustered. Flustered or aroused.

"Godric, I am not sure that this is...I've never...I don't think we should be doing this" Eric stammered.

Godric let out a small laugh "really? Because the state of your pants says differently" Eric blushed as he suddenly became painfully aware of his arousal. "Do not be afraid by child, come to me" Godric extended a hand and Eric slowly approached.

Godric pushed his child gently onto the bed, running his hands along his chest. The cool silk felt glorious under Eric's dead yet strangely heated body. With a flash, Godric was on top of Eric, pinning his arms above his head. Godric smiled brightly as he leaned into the bulge in Eric's pants. The blonde man let out a groan of pleasure as his maker slid his hips against his hardness. "My child, you are so beautiful..." Godric whispered as he leaned into Eric's face, his nose grazing against the younger vampire so gently, it made Eric shudder.

The older vampire nuzzled his way into Eric's neck, gently trailing his lips along the skin. Eric groaned and wiggled under his maker as Godric allowed his fangs to slowly touch the skin on Eric's neck. Eric whispered into his maker's ear "Why do you tease me?"

He heard Godric chuckle and raise his head "because my love, you must learn to be patient. Good things come to those who wait." With that, Godric plunged his lips onto Eric's and embraced him in a passionate but hard kiss.

Eric's fangs clicked out instantly as he felt the hot wetness of his maker's tongue touch his own. Eric rose up slightly to meet Godric's expert kiss but was stopped by the nails digging into his wrists, keeping him pinned. Godric moved his mouth away from Eric's and finally released his grip. He moved his hands to slowly begin unbuttoning Eric's white shirt, all the while, never breaking eye contact with his blonde lover.

Eric couldn't understand how he had ever lived without being so close to Godric. Of course they had been close, as close as a maker and child could be, but they had never been this close. Here they were, wrapped in each other's arms, naked and exploring each other's mouths. As if this wasn't bliss enough, Godric pushed Eric onto his back with a flash. Eric closed his eyes in pleasure, it felt like Godric had a million hands, each moving at lightning speed and touching in all the right places. "oh...oh..Godric..I.." Eric couldn't get the words out and his stuttering was Godric's cue to continue. He moved lower on the taller man and kissed his way down to Eric's exposed hardness. Godric felt Eric shudder as he took the taller man into his mouth, expertly down to the hilt.

His child bucked his hips upward and felt his head tap the back of Godric's throat. Godric sucked and licked his cock with precision and Eric could feel his release approaching as he tore at the silk sheets. "Godric!" He shouted "I...I...uh...can't hold much longer!" Godric did not heed the warning but only continued to suck, sliding Eric deeper down his throat. He ran his hands up Eric's chest and teased his nipples. Eric's body began to tense as release was coming. Godric moved his mouth to tease the tip of Eric's cock as he began to stroke him with his hands. Suddenly, Eric exploded into his maker's mouth with a roar, tearing a hole in the bed sheets as he came.

Vampires don't breathe, yet Eric found himself hopelessly panting as his whole body shook. "Godric, I have never...ever...had an orgasm like that."

Godric smiled. "The best is yet to come"

"What do you mean? That...that was incredible"

Godric's only answer was a hard, wet kiss on Eric's lips. When he broke away, Godric held Eric's face in his hands. "My child, I took you. Now my love, I want you to take me." He took Eric's hand and gently guided it down his chest and towards his cock.

He had never seen his maker like this; so young and innocent looking, so beautiful. There he was, lying on his back, fully exposed and erect, waiting for Eric. He leaned over top of his maker, careful not to have his quickly stiffing cock touch Godric's. He took another deep look into Godric's big brown eyes before pulling him into a long passionate kiss. Godric growled himself free, his fangs fully erect. "Now Eric! I want you to take me now!" He bucked his hips up to Eric's, grazing their cocks together. The feeling of hard skin against hard skin made both men growl.

Eric bit the inside of his wrist and saw Godric's nostrils flare at the scent of blood. Quickly, before the wound healed, Eric coated his member in the warm fluid. Being a vampire, there was no real need to prepare Godric for his entry, as the pain would be minimal to him. With one last kiss, Eric slid himself into Godric.

The pleasure was too much for Eric to handle and he collapsed into Godric's arms. His maker wrapped his legs around Eric and encouraged him to continue. "I want you to fuck me like you love me" Godric whispered.

"I do" Eric panted

"Then show me"

Eric pushed himself onto his forearms and pumped into Godric mercilessly. Godric bucked and writhed beneath him. Each pump allowed Eric more and more depth until he slammed into the bundle of nerves hidden deep within Godric. The wave of pleasure caused Godric to arch up into Eric, holding onto him for dear life. Eric continued to pound into Godric's tender spot, hitting it square every time. The pleasure on his maker's face made his own pleasure intensify.

"Eric...bite...me..."

Eric flashed his white fangs in the moonlight before sinking them into Godric's neck. His eyes rolled back in his head with the taste. He had forgotten how sweet and intoxicating Godric's blood was and he nearly came as he swallowed the ancient elixir. He was quickly sent into a deeper trance when he felt Godric's fangs pierce his neck. Eric released Godric's neck with a roar and pounded harder into his maker, feeling renewed by the blood.

The blood was coursing through their veins and made every touch and every thrust a thousand times more intense.

Feeling both their releases approaching, Eric took hold of Godric's cock and pumped his hand in time with his hip thrusts.

Faster and faster and faster. Pounding harder and harder.

Maker and child both released with such force the bed shook violently as they screamed each other's names.

Sweaty, bloody, naked and shaking the two laid in bed, completely intertwined. Godric twirled his fingers in Eric's hair as Eric trailed his fingers along the older vampire's skin.

"I love you Godric"

"I have and will always love you Eric"

"I will never forgive you"

"For?"

"For teaching me how to love"

Godric laughed quietly "I am your maker and now, your teacher."

"You were always my teacher. But now, you are my lover"

"Father, brother, son...and lover.


End file.
